de secretos a secretos
by kena86
Summary: ¿que impacto tendra buzz cuando se entere de su origen?¿tendra razon zurg para ser tan malo?¿que secreto se llevara el guardian lightyear cuando deje el comando estelar?¿descubrieran el secreto sus viejo equipo cuando vayan a visitarlo?¿quien se casa?
1. Chapter 1

Al Comandante Nebula solo se recomendaba a si mismo, cuando consideraba la mision de alto riesgo y de suma importancia, no es tan popular como lightyear y no le extraña que la primer ministro comente sin importancia pero con educación, que le hubiera gustado que el famoso guardian no fuera su escolta. Pero nadie se queja de su trabajo, ha sido super eficiente a pesar de tener que estar todo el tiempo encerrado en el comando estelar, y en ese momento agradecia salir de la rutina, no tenia tantas oportunidades como Lightyear de estar frente al Emperador Zurg, de hecho, el unico problema es que cuando se lo encuentra lo distrae un recuerdo que todavía lo tiene confundido.

-comandante nebula, no voy a estar parado aquí todo el tiempo ¿va a disparar o no?- pregunta Zurg cansado de ver al comandante nebular pensando mientras lo tiene en la mira con su rayo laser. Estaba tranportando a la ministro a otra galaxia para presentar un informe, pero habia un rumor de que Zurg intentaria acabar con ella, y asi fue Zurg ataco, pero Nebula tenia varios guardianes en cubierto, y otros llegaban lo mas aprisa posible en sus naves, Nebula dejo a otros guardianes al cuidado de la ministro, y fue a su encuentro del emperador, entrando a la nave del enemigo sin mas ayuda que su propia experiencia y llegar hasta el.

-antes de acabar contigo, ya sabes, quiero una respuesta, ¿Por qué..?-

-y como siempre no tendras respuesta ¿para que insistes? ¡superalo!- exclamo Zurg con crueldad y burla.

-¡no puedo! ¡un dia tengo que explicarselo a Ligthyear! ¿o lo haras tu?- pregunta Nebula sintiendo el enojo, no sabe si subirlo o bajarlo, porque no esta seguro que lo molesta.

-¡pudiste haberselo dicho a hace mucho tiempo! ¡nada te lo impedia! ¡no me importa! ¡y lo sabes!- volvio a exclamar Zurg. Pensando que el Camandante solo queria hacerle perder el tiempo.

-y sigo sin poder creerlo, y ella al final penso..- pero no termino de hablar pues los rayos desintegradores de Zurg aparecen, pero los esquiva con facilidad.

-no la menciones- dijo Zurg amenazadoramente.

-¿Qué hare entonces cuando Buzz me lo pregunte sobre..?-

-¿sabes? Ahora que lo pienso, ya que tu no tienes el valor para decirselo, yo se lo dire, ya que tanto quieres quitarte ese peso de encima sin hacer nada, claro, eso le rompera el corazon, incluso la voluntad de guardian y quien sabe, tal vez cambie su perspectiva de la vida- dijo Zurg hablando consigo mismo.

-¡NO!- exclama ahora Nebula disparando, pero sus nervios ante lo que escuho no lo dejan concentrarse, esta casi disparando diestra y siniestra.

Pero Zurg si esta concentrando, y dispara sabiendo que el otro lo esquivara, pero lo hace retroceder lo suficiente para que decida dejar la nave, Nebula esta seguro que alguien mas esta en su camino pero humo que aparece no le permite ver al otro sujeto, tal vez era un guardian tratando de alcanzarlo para ayudarlo.

-¡ordenen la retirada!- escucha al Emperador Zurg, y tiene que hacerse un lado cuando ve a los soldados roboticos regresando a la nave.

Despues de terminar su mision con la ministro regresa al comando estelar, mas nervioso que antes, no dice nada al llegar y se va a su oficina, sus propios pensamientos lo mantienen preocupado y callado, hasta que cierta persona anuncia ruidosamente su entrada a la oficina. -¡ejem!-

-¿Qué?- levanta la mirada y descubre a Ligthyear, la persona que menos queria ver en ese momento. -ah, Lightyear, no recuerdo haberte llamado ¿Cuándo lo hice?- pregunto consternado, sin mencionar que le extrañaba la mirada que le daba el guardian, era una mirada interrogante, enojado y contrariada.

-de hecho comandante, no ha dicho nada desde que salio de la nave de Zurg-

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo sabias que estaba en la nave del emperador Zurg?- pregunta un poco mas alterado sentia que iba a ponerse a sudar.

-señor, de hecho desde que salio, parecio no darse cuenta que habia mas guardianes de lo normal con la ministro, no dijo nada, no le hizo caso a nadie, parecia, disculpe la interpretación porque usted odia lo robots, pero parecia "desconectado" me sorprende que haya regresado sin ayuda- dijo Lightyear conservando la mirada de enojo.

-¿en serio? No me habia dado cuenta-

-el punto es.. Señor.. Que yo escuche todo, o escuche lo suficiente- sentencio Buzz, y se notaba el trabajo que le costaba decirlo.

-¿es.. Escuchaste.. Que?- pregunto Nebula temiendo la respuesta.

-vera señor, varios guardianes y yo los seguiamos de cerca para darle apoyo cuando apareciera el emperador Zurg, y asi fue, entramos a la navede la ministro, y lo vi usted ir tras Zurg, me extraño que no llevara equipo de refuerzo, asi que decidi seguirlo-

-¿me.. Seguiste?- ya sabia donde llevaba el asunto, no habia forma de ir atrás.-y.. que.. ¿Qué visto o.. escuchaste?-

-solo lo suficiente para saber que usted me debe una explicacion.. De algo.. ¿Qué es lo que debe explicarme?- pidio Buzz pero ahora mas triste, evidentemente contrariado de que una de las personas que consideraba de mas confianza en el universo, bajo sus ordenes todos estos años, y le ocultaba algo.

-eh.. No lo se, buzz, no se.. Si.. Pueda.. Decirlo.. A estas alturas.. Mucho años.. Eh.. Como estan las.. Cosas ahora..tu madre..- "ay no" dijo una posible palabra clave.

-¡¿mi madre? ¿Qué tiene que ver mi madre?-pregunto totalmente desconcertado, pero de pronto surgio una vieja duda, una duda que se habia quedado en un rincon de su cerebro y que hace tiempo olvido. -¿tiene que ver con mi padre?-.

-al.. Algo asi.. Mas o menos..- respondio Nebula pasando su mano nerviosamente tras su cabeza.

-lo unico que me habia dicho es que Zurg lo mato- le recordo buzz a su comandante.

-no, eso no fue lo que dije, creo que dije que zurg se deshizo de tu padre, aunque creo que ni yo mismo sabia lo que dije, pero era lo mas cercano que entendi la situacion-

-¿Qué situacion?- pregunto Lightyear intrigado.

-solo te dire que te dire mi version de la historia, solo escucha porque hay cosas que yo nunca entendi- Dijo Nebula antes de irse a la ventana y observar el planeta capital.

Buzz no dijo nada, tomo asiento en caso de llevarse alguna.. desagradable sorpresa.


	2. Chapter 2

-ah, hace unos 25 años, tu madre, la guardiana Adriana Dran, una mujer activa, decidida y franca , sociable, pero tambien hermosa, estaba en la mira de varios, incluido yo, crei tener mas oportunidad mas que ninguna, pero ahora me doy cuenta, que ella nunca se fijo en mi por mi.. Seriedad, ella era mas alegre, .. Bueno.. En una mision.. Ella fue.. Eh.. Capturada por Zurg-.

-¿¡que?-

-dejame terminar.. No me interrumpas, obviamente muchos se ofrecieron a rescatarla, pero algo curioso pensaron los superiores, por alguna razon atrasaron el rescate, algo sobre que era aliada de zurg, espia esas cosas.. Y no lo era, eso te lo aseguro.. Mucho tiempo después supimos que nos estaban dando largas, porque nuestro presupuesto estaba muy bajo y no teniamos armas suficientes para enfrentar el imperio de Zurg, estabamos por desaparecer, sin mencionar que a diferencia de hoy, los planetas no confiaban lo suficiente de nosotros, no te dire que hicimos para recuperarnos, porque es otra historia, pero paso un año desde la captura de tu madre, algunos ya no tenian esperanza, los que si teniamos, les propusimos ir por los restos para darselos a su familia, y asi fuimos al imperio de Zurg,- Nebula tomo aire antes de proseguir, en la parte que nunca hubiera querido decir- pues, tu madre estaba viva, y con un hijo..- Nebula no volteo a ver a buzz para ver su reaccion, ni siquiera por la ventana - llegamos a rescatarla, en realidad la obligamos a regresar, porque no queria venir con nosotros, creiamos que le lavaron el cerebro y muchas cosas horribles, en medio de la.. Batalla.. Yo crei.. Haber logrado matar a Zurg, porque le dispare en el corazon, o eso crei, se supone que destruimos todo su imperio.. Y eso.. Como te decia, creiamos que le habian lavado el cerebro, por que ella.. Queria.. Vengar a Zurg, queria.. Umm.. No sabria decirte que matarme.. Tal vez solo hacerme daño.. Después de la evaluacion psiquiatrica, el doctor dio su veredicto: no le lavaron el cerebro.. Estaba enamorada de zurg, fue muy descorcentante, antes de que se le pudiera exigir una… explicacion.. Ella renuncio a ser guardian.. Tomo sus cosas y a ti.. Y se fue.. Yo pensaba preguntarle personalmente.. Pero antes.. Todos nos unimos para obligar a los superiores a renunciar, por que no nos parecia su forma de llevar las cosas.. Entonces.. Para mi sorpresa me eligieron comandante.. Decian que era el mejor, pero.. Sospecho que fue por que.. Creyeron que yo.. Mate a zurg- guardo unos segundos de silencio para tomar aire, todavía asegurandose de mirar a buzz. -paso bastante tiempo entre todo eso, y yo tambien estaba ocupado con mi nuevo puesto, no podia ir a interrogar a tu madre, digamos que solo por rumores, supe que tu madre se cambio el apellido a lightyear, por razones que desconozco, la mayoria de su familia tambien lo hizo, no se si lo hicieron para protegerte, o por que les gustaba mas ese apellido, (si, algunos no les gustaba su apellido), debieron pasar.. Otro año, y reaparecio zurg, lo primero que hice fue ir por tu madre para protegerla.. No te dire como fue el encuentro, aparte de tenso, solo dire que.. En ella renacio una esperanza, la esperanza.. De regresar con zurg.. Asi que.. Ella espero y espero.. Tu sabes.. Espero, hasta su ultimo dia, pudo verlo.. ¿recuerdas, no? Zurg ataco el hospital, creiamos que queria robarse los medicamentos para que le suplicaran o hicieran un trato con el, pero, este es otro secreto mio y de zurg… yo.. Yo supe que fue a visitar a tu madre, antes de ella.. Nos dejara.. ¿recuerdas que me dijiste que tu madre se fue con una sonrisa?.. No se de que hablaron.. Tal vez se disculpo.. O le dijo lo que ella quiso escuchar.. No se.. Si te preguntas porque te dejo ser guardian, después de que nos odio tanto tiempo por culpa de Zurg, ella siempre te respeto..- suspiro- .. Bueno.. Eso es todo.. Esa es mi version- Nebula siguió sin mirar a buzz ligthyear, pero escucho cuando este se levanto de la silla y se dirigio a la puerta- ¿lightyear?-

Buzz se detuvo, pero no dio media vuelta ni volteo el rostro para ver a su jefe -gracias por el informe, comandante, ¿puedo retirarme?-

-…-

-…-

-si, lightyear- respondio el comandante nebular triste, mientras buzz se retira, sabe que ha perdido por completo su confianza.


	3. Chapter 3

Al cabo de una semana, a nebula le sorprende no escuchar rumores sobre su platica con buzz, o por lo menos sobre su origen, si hace 25 años logro que el asuntos de comando estelar sobre adriana y zurg, no se supiera o se difundiera, era por que el escándalo de los superiores era mas atractiva que una guardiana rebelde. Mientras que su encuentro con zurg se comento con admiracion, el no dijo nada al respecto para desaparecer los comentarios sobre una admirable pelea, le entristecia ver que lightyear apenas si le dirigia la palabra, y se alejaba lo mas pronto posbile de el, le extraño mas, que Zurg estuviera inactivo, eso era bueno para el universo, pero parecia malo para buzz, la ausencia de su "padre" parece enojarlo y preocuparlo, sus amigos "zurg no esta jugando ahora, ¿podemos ir de vacaciones?" "vamos buzz, un dia sin salvar al universo no es para ir al psiquiatra" "seguro se dio cuenta que nunca te venceria y ser retiro" aunque respondia con naturalidad, tenia todos sus instintos activos para cuando Zurg actuara.

Otra semana, y Buzz Lightyear estaba de peor humor que nunca, pasaba mucho tiempo en las compus buscando un pequeño detalle para ir tras zurg, y se frustraba al no encontrar nada, finalmente se tomo unos 2 dias en su casa, pero regreso igual de malhumorado, finalmente el comandante nebulón observa al guardian desde la distancia, mientras observa el vacio espacio al infinito. Y de repente este toma una extraña mirada, parecida al de zurg, cuando planea algo, se va rapidamente, Nebula intenta seguirlo, pero cuando ve al guardian solo se pone a teclar una computadora.

Una hora despues: -¡Comandante Nebula!- entra una cadete a toda prisa con papeles en la mano.

-¡¿Qué sucede, cadete?- pregunto Nebula poniendose nervioso por la manera en que la chica entro.

-¡tenemos un reporte confirmado de que Zurg esta armando una super arma verdaderamente letal! ¡según el informe es muy peligrosa!- dijo muy rapidamente la chica, Nebula apenas escucho la primera oracion se levanto y busco su mejor laser.

-¡preparense!- ordena Nebula.

Casi todo el comando estelar se preparo y fue al planeta Zurg, a mitad del camino a Nebula se dio cuenta. Debio revisar el informe que le enviaron, pero lo dejo en su oficina, y tampoco puede revisar los informes, en las naves de los guardianes, las compus solo tienen información de ataques y transmisiones, lo que si noto es que la "42" de buzz ligthyear ve a la par con su nave, como si quisiera tomar la delantera.

Es la batalla que el universo esperaba, todo el comando estelar contra el planeta zurg, era una batalla arrasadora, por dondequiera que se viera de un lado parecia que los guardianes ganan, si se voltea del otro lado, los soldados robot de Zurg parece que van a ganar, pero eso no le importa ahora a Buzz Lightyear, tampoco le importa dejar a su equipo en medio de la batalla, falsifico ese informe por alguna razon, para encontrar respuestas.

-¡ZURG!- exclamo Buzz, aunque penso que era buena suerte que todos los soldados estuvieran fuera peleando y tuviera el camino libre para ir tras zurg, sabe donde buscar, hasta la cima de la torre.

-¿Qué? No estoy sordo- no ha llegado al final de las escaleras y escucho con claridad el eco del emperador. Ya llego.

No saca su laser, ni dice su acostumbrado discurso del bien sobre el mal, porque ahora no esta seguro.

-¿Qué? ¿no vas a decir nada sobre..?- empieza zurg para hostigar.

-El comandante Nebula me dio su version de la historia, ahora quiero escuchar la tuya.. "padre"-

Zurg se sorprende ligeramente, pero regresa su "sonrisa" burlonsa- asi, que Nebulo no pudo seguir guardando el secreto, esto va ser divertido-

-¿divertido?- buzz siente que una ira superior a la que ha sentido antes, pero se contiene en caso de lo que diga el emperador sea importante.

-bien, bien, ¿Qué quieres escuchar?-

-¿Cómo empezo tu relacion con mi madre? ¿Cómo sobreviviste? ¿Por qué no fuiste por nosotros? Aunque la respuesta mas importante seria.. ¿te importamos en algun momento?-

-mmm.. La respuesta deberia ser corta, pero nos enlazariamos a otra mas larga.. Ummm, pero creo que puedo responderlas en ese orden, veamos, yo era un joven emperador, llevaba un tiempo con mi reino del mal, un novato en realidad, pero lo hacia muy bien, ya estaba de numero 1 en la lista de villanos del comando estelar. Interferir en el tratado de paz me parecio un gran paso, y asi atrape a tu madre, no fue una gran pelea, ella se ofrecio entregarse para salvar a su equipo, yo esperaba que al no recibir al mensajero de paz, ambos planetas entraran en guerra, pero estan tan conmovidos por el sacrificio de la guardian Dran que fue atomatica el trato, un tropezon, entonces espere que vinieran a rescatar a adriana..-

-la llamaste por su nombre..-

-..eh.. Si.. Como decia, pero el comando nunca vino, me parecio extraño pero pense en afinar mi tortura mental..- a buzz por poco se le escapa una risa, hasta ahora, lo que sabe, zurg nunca afino su tortura.. "mental"- empecé por invitarla a una cena, y le hable de que nunca se iria de aquí, que no le interesaba al comando, pero creo que mi actuación no era mi fuerte.. ¿Qué?- se interrumpe al ver la cara de confusion de buzz.

-¿actuacion? No veo que tu cara tenga mucha expresion-

-oh.. Eso- se levanta de su trono y da unos pasos hacia Buzz, aunque este se tensa, no hace ningun movimiento, apenas quedan un metro de distancia, y entonces para tremenda sorpresa, se quita uno de sus guantes, y deja ver una palida mano, belluda, una mano de una persona de por lo menos 50 años, buzz no se sobrepone de la sopresa y hace un ademán de tocar la recien expuesta mano, pero zurg se da media vuelta, regresa a su trono, vuelve a ponerse su guante. -no pensaste que era un robot ¿verdad?-

-eh..-

-olvidalo, como decia, no era bueno en actuacion, pero ella se enamoro de mi, mama siempre decia que era un chico muy apuesto.. Eh.. Olvidalo.. Intente varios metodos de tortura mental, le dije muchas cosas.. Pero no funciono, en cambio ella parecia disfrutar de mi compañía, en ningun momento se me ocurrio usarla, si conociste a tu madre sabras que tenia un toque maligno, era.. Manipuladora en el buen sentido, -buzz no pudo evitar recordar cuando su madre le parecio que el entrenador de fútbol no lo dejaba jugar, y convencio al director de que tenia prejuicios contra su "bebe" - consiguió mucho mientras estaba aquí.. Eh.. Después de 6 meses, todos le obedecian mas que a mi, es humillante, aunque debes saber ella le gustaba hacerme enojar hasta hacer un berrinche.. Prefiero no entrar en detalles, ella logro interesarme, umm, naciste tu.. pasemos al fatidico dia en que la "rescataron"- buzz se concentro- no creas que no me di cuenta que ella no queria irse, pero mi planeta era atacado, y perdi a mi familia.. Me refiero a mis padres y otros parientes, se que los guardianes no lo hicieron a proposito, sus armaduras lo hacian parecer robot, todos cayeron- la molestia que sintio al principio se desvanecio, la mitad de su familia, de parte paterna, destruida por el comando estelar, le parece increible que zurg no les eche la culpa, ¿si nebula no hubiera "salvado" a su madre, ahora tendria un imperio bajo sus pies, pero mas importante.. Una gran familia?- sin embargo, tu madre exigia mi presencia, tuve que ir a su encuentro, pero Nebula me dio un disparo laser, cerca del corazon, debi haber muerto, pero el se llevo a tu madre a ti, yo solo podia sentir la herida en mi cuerpo..-

-¿Cómo sobreviviste?-

-esa es la parte larga, tengo explicar de algo muy atrás para que entiendas el ahora.. Ejem.. No me interrumpas.. Ejem- parecia preparandose para dar un gran discurso- como seguro sabras el fatidico dia en que la natal planeta de todos los humanos finalmente fue destruida por la falta de cuidado que sus habitantes, asi fue el gran exodo; los humanos abandonaron la tierra, varias naves espaciales salieron por todo el espacio, tambien llamada "colonización universal" una nave cayo en este planeta, mis ancestros, los seres de este planeta, o sea estos pequeños verdes que parecen insectos, nos acogieron, según me contaba la Nana Zurg fue difícil aceptar sus alimentos, paso algun tiempo, y supieron que los demas humanos se estaban juntando para hacer una sociedad, esperaron entusiasmados que vinieran por ellos, esperaron, esperaron, esperaron.. ¡Finalmente se dieron cuenta que nunca vendrian por ellos!, ¡y juraron vengarse!-pose dramatica- entonces tomaron el planeta y formaron un imperio, ¿Qué tiene que ver que hay sobrevivido?, bien, a medida que nuestro imperio prosperaba, se dieron cuenta de un pequeño problemas, ¡los sentimientos!- otra pose dramatica.

-¡¿Qué?- "lo mas absurdo que escuche" penso buzz.

-veraz, las presiones de tomar alguna decisión incorrecta, amor o poder, ¿mi hijo no me ama?, se volvieron un estorbo para los emperadores, asi que revolucionaron un metodo para que las futuras generaciones tuvieran la mente fria.. O.. en mi caso.. Corazon frio-

-¡¿Qué?- ahora la impresión era mayor, con la tecnologia de hoy se podian clonar organos, pero aun asi habia gente que donaba sus partes, como su madre.

-asi es, ese dia que Nebula daño seriamente mi corazon humano, no se podia curar, iba a morir, pero mis fieles subditos me salvaron y me transplantaron un corazon de tecnologia de punta, pero la perdida de mi familia entera me hizo tomar una decision, ¡destruir el comando estelar!, por eso ordene que me instalaran chips en el cerebro , para que me modificaran los sentimientos.-

-… eso.. Eso quiere decir.. Que. Tu amor-

-todos mis sentimientos se convirtieron en odio, asi de simple-

-entonces cuando reapareciste.. Ya no te interesamos, ¿verdad?-

-…-zurg solo se limito a darle la espalda

-… ¿visitaste a mi madre en el hospital?-

-desde que regrese, ella me ha mandado mensajes por años, no los respondi, sinceramente no estoy seguro por que fui, tal vez se lo debia, mis sentimientos no me permitieron sentir lastima por ella, pero le permiti expresar su ultimo " te amo", y como un favor yo tambien le dije algo que hace tiempo ya no sentia, mientras tenga este corazon y estos chips, nunca volvere a ser un humano completo-.

-¿puedo.. Ver tu cara?- pidio Buzz.

-¡¿Dónde esta Lightyear?- pregunto Nebula, finalmente los robots estaban reducidos, los cerebros y los insectos se estaban rindiendo.

-No sabemos, hace un buen rato que no lo vemos- responde buster.

-tal vez fue por Zurg- propuso Mira.

-¡oh no!- se dijo a si mismo Nebula tomando la delantera hacia la torre mayor.

Pero no se acerco lo suficiente, porque la torre entera exploto y se derrumbo.

-¡no!- grito el equipo lightyear, suponiendo lo peor.

-¡esperen! ¡miren!- grito XR señalando una sombra saliendo del monton del polvo.

-¡Buzz!- ahora mira y búster gritan felizmente mientras el guardian se acerca con algo en la mano.

-¿Lightyear?- pregunto Nebula dando un dudoso paso, Buzz tiene una mirada seria e indescifrable se para ante un gran grupo de guardianes y secuaces de zurg.

-se acabo- sentencia mientras suelta lo que antes era el casco del emperador zurg.

Horas despues: el comandante Nebula se encargo de mandar reportes por todo el universo para informar la caida del emperador Zurg, a el le llegaron peticiones de reporteros, pidiendo entrevistas con "el heroe" Buzz Lightyear, pero ha tenido que responderles que Buzz Lightyear ha decidido retirarse del comando estelar, y que no dara mas datos.

-buzz, ¿de verdad te vas?- pregunto Buster muy triste.

-¿es en serio? Eres el mejor guardian de la galaxia- replica XR.

-la galaxia te necesita- dice Mira mientras observa a Ligthyear reunir sus cosas.

-ya no esta Zurg, ya no hay mas amenazas, ustedes pueden con lo queda del mal, yo lo se, ya no me necesitan, además todo se volveria muy aburrido sin los ataques de zurg, adios chicos-.

-¡Buzz!- exclamaron búster y XR mientras abrazaban a su ahora ex jefe. Mira solo sonrie enternecida ante la escena, pero Buzz tiene prisa, pero se contiene para quitarse de encima a sus amigos.

-eh.. Chicos, mi transporte ya se va ir- pide Buzz mientras los chicos finalmente lo sueltan mientras siguen llorando. Buzz toma un transportador mientras se despiden con la mano.

Unas horas despues. Buzz esta muy apurado para llegar al hospital, agradece que todo el mundo festeje la desaparición del Emperador Zurg, asi nadie se fija en el, de todas formas se puso una gorra.

-ya llegue- anuncia a 3 aliens -son libres, puede irse-.

-gracias lightyear, y buena suerte- dicen un par de insectos y un cerebro (con diferente color en su traje robot).

-adios- un doctor sale de una habitacion. -¿salio todo bien?-.

-muy bien, lightyear, le agradezco que me haya escogido para esto-

-bueno.. No es por abusar, pero usted me debia un favor, ¿Cómo..?-

-no me debes nada, estoy muy agradecido, y no te preocupes, mi pico esta cerrado- dijo el doctor antes de retirarse.

-gracias- respondio buzz antes de pasar a la puerta, y a una nueva vida.


	4. Chapter 4

Hace un año que cayo el imperio de Zurg, hace un año que Buzz Lightyear se retiro del comando estelar, y hace un año que Nebula descubrio que el informe que los llevo atacar el planeta de Zurg era falso, no ha dicho nada porque toda la galaxia esta agradecida que el emperador del mal ya no exista, y que esto dejaria muy mal parado al comando estelar. Zurg o no, atacar por un informe falso no estaba jsutificado. Sin mencionar que sabia que lo hizo, pero no podia ir a buscarlo, por buena razones no le ha dirigido la palabra.. Desde hace un año.

-¿puedo pasar?- pregunto mira.

-claro, guardian Nova, pasa- dio permiso, Nova ahora dirigia el sobresaliente grupo, aunque no alcanzaba la fama de Lightyear.

-oiga, jefe, estamos aburridos, y aunque parezca extraño, esta vez decidimos hacerle caso a XR, y vengo a pedirle vacaciones- Mira sonrie apenada, entre la petición y el hecho de haber escuchado al robot.

El comandante Nebula era conocido por no dar vacaciones, se resisitia a hacerle caso a los robots, daba vacaciones si le convenia- tienes razon, esta un poco tranquila por aquí ¿adonde iran?-

-de hecho, queremos ir a visitar a Buzz-

-¿saben donde esta?- pregunto intrigado El comandante, después de que se retiro casi desaparecio, ni siquiera los reporteros mas profesionales lo encontraron.

-es un secreto- Mira se inclina un poco, y susurra, lo que es absurdo porque no hay nadie mas en la oficina. - XR le puso un rastreador, y su ultima ubicación fue en el planeta turistica del oeste-.

-ah, ya veo, ese lugar tiene escasa tecnologia, por su modo tradicional, atrae muchos turistas, con razon esos periodistas nunca lo encontraron-

-¿podemos?- Mira esta apunto de poner cara de perrito, pero no es necesario.

-bien, pero yo ire con ustedes- ordena nebula ante la sorpresa de la guardiana.

-¡¿en serio?- exclaman Buster y XR detrás de la puerta, pero la puerta no aguanta al grande y ambos caen dentro de la oficina.

Nebula se sorprende ante esto, seguro esperaban que se negara- asi es, ¿algun problema?-

-nonono- dice Buster mientras trata de levantarse.

-no hay problema, papi- responde XR.

-no me diga "papi"- gruñe el comandante Nebula.

-¿Por qué Buzz se mudaria aqui?- se pregunto Mira mientras se acercaban a un planeta parecido a la tierra, montañas y pasto verde y zonas con vacas y ovejas, su transportador no tardaria en aterrizar en lo poco lugares donde habia tecnologia.

-bienvenidos al planeta neotierra, y agradecemos que eligieran la zona del oeste, como deben saber nuestra principal atraccion es mostrar como se hacian las cosas antes del dominio tecnologico, aquí todo se hace con la mano desnuda, asi que no asusten si les ven callos a nuestros trabajadores, respetaremos que lleven su tecnologia personal, ya no se las quitaremos por que terminamos por perderlas, pero les pedimos que las usen lo menos posible, recuerden, vinieron a ver como eran las cosas antes, gracias, disfruten su estancia- recito el robot chofer antes de abrir la puerta.

-no se porque, pero tienen que admitir que es un lindo lugar- dijo búster observando a su alrededor, es como viejo oeste de las peliculas, pero con mas pasto, (tuvieron que hacerlo, el aspecto del monton de polvo no era atractivo para los turistas) casi todos los negocios son de madera y ladrillo, si en el tradicional no eran tantos, estas tenian que hacerlo por los varios turistas que llegaban.

-¿y bien? ¿Cómo encontramos a buzz? Aquí no hay robots o donde conectarme para ver un mapa- observo XR.

-preguntando, y yo lo hare, porque lo hombres no les gusta preguntar- se adelanto Mira a un vaquero bonachon. -disculpe, vaquero.

-si, damita-

-buscamos a buzz lightyear, ¿lo conoce?-

-¡ah! ¡lightyear!, claro que lo conozco se gano el corazon del pueblo, pero esta un poco alejado, bueno no tanto, debe esta… mm.. Una media hora de camino, el vive en el campo-

-¿en el campo? ¿seguro que es el mismo Buzz?- volvio a preguntar XR.

-es el unico Buzz lightyear que conocemos, tomen unas carrozas, asi aprovechan para ver el paisaje, ¡hey, bobbie! ¿puedes llevar a estos forasteros a la casa de lightyear?- le grito a un flacucho de aspecto divertido.

-¡claro! ¡yo lo llevo! Pero les costara $ 10, y es un descuento por tratarse del buen buzzy-

-tal vez si sea nuestro buzz, todos lo quieren- dijo Buster (porque sigue pensando que buzz es lo mejor que los combos de fruta con yoghurt).

-vayamos entonces- ordena Nebula mientras suben en la carroza.

Un viaje lento, pero satisfactorio, se entretuvieron mucho viendo caballos, ovejas saltando, y vacas ruidosas. -¡alli esta la lujosa casa Lightyear! ¡oh si! Ese chico hizo un buen ahorro- no era una mansion, pero era mas grande que una simple cabaña, una casa grande de madera.

-¡definitivamente un lujo!- Dijo XR, mientras descendia de la carroza, los demas bajaron admirando esa comoda casa.

-¡me saludan a buzz!- pidio bobbie dando la orden a su caballo de regresar al pueblo.

-bien, vamos- se adelanta Mira a tocar la puerta, nadie se daba cuenta que Nebula parecia querer reducirse, por dentro se esforzaba por encontrar valor.

Toc, toc, toc.

Escuchan pasos acercarse - vaya, llegaste temprano- se abre la puerta, buzz sale con una gran sonrisa, pero desaparece cuando ve de quienes se tratan.

-¡sorpresa!- exclama el equipo.

Buzz tarda un rato en asimilar la "sorpresa" pero hace una sonrisa forzaba -ah.. Chicos.. Esto si es.. Una sorpresa.. No me lo esperaba- pero los chicos notan que era mas que inesperado, buzz se estaba poniendo nervioso, les extraño que intentara cerrar la puerta disimuladamente.

-¿Quién es, buzzy?- se escucha otra voz dentro de la casa, una voz de un hombre.

-no es ella, descansa un poco mas, seguro no tarda- dice lightyear mientras su equipo notaba que este queria que la tierra se lo tragara.

-¿buzz? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Quién es?- pregunta Mira Nova subiendo el tono de su voz. Pero su ex jefe le dio una mirada de querer callarla.

-¿Quién es?- volvio a preguntar la voz del hombre a quien escucharon acercarse a la puerta.

-vuelve a descansar, no es..- pero alguien le mueve la puerta para ver a los llegados.

A Nebula y al equipo se sorprenden a ver a un hombre alto de por lo menos 55 años, cabello oscuro, unos ojos parecidos a los de Buzz, casi parecido al ex guardian pero sus facciones eran mas puntiagudas, y mas poco mas alto que Buzz lightyear.

-ah.. ¿y usted es..?- Mira tomo una tono de voz mas educado, pero antes de terminar fue interrumpida por una exclamacion de asombro.

-¡Zeno Z. Lightyear!- el comandante Nebula finalmente se acerca con total incredulidad y nerviosismo nunca antes visto.

El hombre mayor muestra una cara de sorpresa que pronto cambia a una de diversion, ve por un momento a Buzz (quien sigue nervioso) y regresa su mirada Nebula, y para sopresa de buzz, extiende su mano. -usted debe ser el comandante Nebula, Buzz me ha hablado de usted.-.

-¿eh?-

-¿otro lightyear?-

-un momento..- el equipo esta muy confundido, aunque búster y XR eran mas lentos para entender la situacion. Mira esta apunto de..

-si.. Mi padre.. Zeno Lightyear- responde Buzz dandose valor.

Minutos despues, en la sala de la casa de madera. -¡miren!- aparece XR con una foto.

-¡XR! ¡no puedes agarrar las cosas que no te pertenecen!- recrimino Nebula que estaba sentado, para sorpresa suya, al lado del padre de Buzz, quien parecia muy aburrido.

-¡pero miren! ¡es Buzz de bebe!- dijo acercando la foto a la nariz del comandante.

-¿Qué?- Mira y Buster se acercaron con curiosidad. Definitivamente era Buzz Lightyear, se reconocia al pequeño (especialmente por que se parecia a su pequeño clon malvado) a zeno lightyear mas joven, Mira reconoce que era muy guapo de joven, y la mujer de facciones redondas (no era delgada) cabello negro, tambien se parecia Buzz, casi les da gracia, que si estuviera viva, su estatura seria mas baja que la de su hijo.

-Aawwww-

-no conocia esta foto- dice el comandante contrariado, nunca en su vida creyo que pudiera existir tal foto.

-yo la tenia- responde en señor Zeno.

-¿en.. En serio?, nunca lo crei.. Eh.. Quiero decir..-

-se lo que quiere decir- responde el padre con una sonrisa mientras tomaba la foto y la acomodaba en la chimenea. Este hizo un ruidito y la fogata bajo.

-crei que no permitian tener tecnologia aquí- observo XR al ver que los lightyear tenian escasa, pero buena tecnologia de punta, pero no le quitaban lo bonito a la casa de madera.

-bueno.. Hay algunas cosas que se nos permite tener- buzz seguia contrariado con la visita de sus amigos, pero no feliz- debido.. -

-por favor- replico en voz baja Zeno.

-a la salud de mi padre-

-¿su salud? ¿Qué tiene?- pregunto Buster con autentica preocupacion, apenas conocia al anciano y ya creia que merecia tanto respeto como buzz.

-mi padre.. Tuvo una delicada operación hace tiempo-

-hace un año, por favor- volvio a replicar en voz baja, solo Nebula lo escuchaba, aunque no entendia.

-¿operación de que?, suena doloroso- ahora pregunta XR.

-Del corazon y los nervios- responde Buzz.

-no es para tanto- volvio a replicar Zeno pero ahora elevando la voz.

-¡si lo es!- ahora fue Buzz el que replico, la respuesta de su padre lo molesto- dejame recordarte que esos organos antes eran de mi madre-

-¡¿en serio?- exclamo Mira entre aterrorizada y conmovida.

-no entremos en detalle, al menos que quieran ver el video de la operación- ahora búster le dieron anas de vomitar. - el corazon, y los nervios de tu madre nunca fueron debiles, no soy un niño debilucho-.

-no importa, instrucciones del doctor, no debes alterarte por ningun motivo-

-¿te das cuenta lo aburrida que es mi vida? Espero que la boda no sea tranquila- dijo Zeno muy fastidiado.

-¿boda? ¿Qué boda? ¿Quién se casa?- pregunto Mira muy ilusionada, sin darle importancia a la escena que buzz y su padre hicieron.

¡ring! -¡listos o no! ¡voy a pasar!- grito una voz fuerte y femenina, paso sin ser invitada, una chica pelirroja, cara redonda, ojos grandes y verdes y una gran sonrisa- ¿Cómo estan mi futuro esposo y suegro favoritos?-.


	5. Chapter 5

-¡¿aahh?- fue lo unico que expresaron los guardianes espaciales, ¿¡Buzz Lightyear se va a casar?.

-¡ups!, lo siento, no sabia que tenian invitados - se disculpa la vaquera mientras se quita el sombrero, lo pone en el perchero cerca de la puerta, va directo a zeno , le da un besito en la mejilla, como un padre, y a lado de Buzz(en contra de lo que todos conocen: jessi sera de la msima altura que Mira Nova)- ejem-.

-¿Qué?.. ¡ah!.. Disculpa querida, chicos, ella es jessie jens, mi prometida, y la terapeuta de mi padre en la equina-

-¿equina? ¿Qué es eso?- Pregunto XR.

-ay, XR, es cuando se refiere a los caballos, algunos animales ayudan a personas enfermas a recuperarse, me tardaria mucho en explicarte, pero se refiere a que el señor Lightyear cabalga para recuperarse, es un metodo muy antiguo y natural- explica Mira.

-tu debes ser la princesa Mira Nova- observa jessie.

-¿tu tambien? Ya les he dicho que no tienen que decirme "princesa" todo el tiempo, tengo un nombre: Mira. Por favor- pide la chica azul, casi con un ademán de berrinche.

-jeje, lo siento, Mira, Buzz no me dijo que vendrian, asi que..-

-eh.. No sabia que vendrian..- dijo buzz muy incomodo.

-…-

-..-

-¿o sea, que no sabian de nuestra boda? ¿no les dijiste a tu amigos?- pregunta jessie con una mirada desafiante.

-el comandante Nebula es famoso por no dar vacaciones, asi que no habia muchas esperanza de que vinieran, y ellos sufririan por no venir- dijo muy sabiamente Zeno, tranquilizando a Jessie, y su hijo dio un suspiro de alivio- pero como veraz, el antiguo equipo de buzzy vino y tambien el comandante- dijo señalando al hombre a su lado, Nebula se removio incomodo, la mirada de la chica era algo penetrante, y no digamos que haya dicho "es famoso por no dar vacaciones" cuando el sabe que es famoso por no gustarle los robots.

Pero jessie se calmo y regreso su sonrisa- entonces es buena suerte que hayan llegado ahora, por que faltan 2 dias para la boda- dice mientras toma del brazo a Buzz.

-¡2 dias! ¡no tenemos que ponernos para una boda!- exclamo Buster escandalizado.

-que bueno que yo no tengo que preocuparme- dijo XR, quien siendo un robot, no tiene que ponerse ropa.

-¡pues vayamos de compras!- propuso Jessie.

-¡de compras!- exclamo Mira, mas emocionada que cuando dijo "sorpresa".

-mujeres- refunfuño Zeno.

-eh.. Jessie querida.. ¿no se te olvida algo?- dijo buzz señalando a su padre.

-claro que no, tontito, aprovecharemos para darle el tratamiento a Zeno mientras cabalgamos al pueblo- explica la pelirroja mientras los guardianes se emocionan mas al escuchar que cabalgaran caballos, meno Nebula.

-no es tan malo, te acostumbras después de un tiempo, ah, jessie, ¿trajiste a..?-

-por supuesto, como siempre- dice Jessie mientras de su pequeña mochila saca, para horror de los presentes, una serpiente cascabel venenosa.

-¡un reptil!- exclamo Buster retrocediendo, pero Zeno lightyear se acerca gustoso y una a la criatura entre sus dedos.

-mi pequeña nini, no sabes que cuanto gusto me dan tus visitas- le habla a la serpiente como a la niña de sus ojos, Buzz observa, no esta sorprendido, pero si un poco disgustado de la relacion de su padre con la vibora, mientras Jessie rie ligeramente.

-¿es su mascota?- pregunta XR.

-no, nini es una serpiente salvaje, pero creo un lazo especial con mi suegrito, solo son amigos, ¡pero miren la hora! Se nos va ir el tiempo, y hay cosas que hacer,¡vamos!-

En unos minutos después, los lightyear andaban tranquilamente en sus caballos, mientras que los guardianes, al ser su primera vez, rebotaban, Nebula ya sentia los huesos de su retaguardia, en cambio XR decidio "rodar" y se divertia como sus amigos botaban.

Mira como toda persona sociable decide entablar conversación con Zeno -eh.. Señor.. Zeno.. Ay, ¿Cómo se conocieron.. Ay.. Jessie y Buzz? Ay-

-el famoso "amor a primera vista", cuando me operaron , el doctor le dijo que debia estar en un ambiente tranquilo, y tranquilo para el era sinonimo de aburrido, y aburrido era el viejo oeste, asi que digamos que encontro el primer viejo oeste, y su escasa tecnologia le parecia el lugar perfecto para que yo estuviera.. Uf.. Aburrido, tambien recomendo que tomara terapia, bueno sin tecnologia de punta medicinal tuvo que buscar otra opcion, cuando me dijo que tomaria la equina, la verdad, a mi me dio igual, pero debo decirte que cuando llego Jessie a nuestra casa, fue.. Divertido- respondió con una sonrisa.

-ay.. ¿divertido?.. Ay.. ¿Cómo?-

-para empezar estuvieron 5 minutos mirandose a los ojos, sin decir nada, y con una sonrisa en toda su ancha cara, casi tuve que gritarles para que despertaran y empezara en tratamiento, se supone que es mi terapia, pero Buzz se unio, y como veras- dice señalando a la pareja en la cabeza, iban a la par, y se daban ojitos, era como si se hablaran con los ojos. -finalmente, después de una semana, hablaron, el.. - Zeno tato de contener una risa, Mira sabe que Buzz tenia muchas admiradoras pero ninguna logro lo que esa vaquera consiguio en un segundo- bien, digamos que el.. No supo que decir u al final solo consiguio que su lengua se enredara-.

-suena doloroso.. Ay-comenta Mira.

-no.. No en ese sentido, yo no entendi lo que dijo pero creo que ella si, por que respondio "y tu eres el guardian espacial mas lindo" - si Mira pudiera reir seria el momento, pero su retaguardia le dolia mas.

-je.. Ay.. Entonces.. Ay.. ¿Cuándo anunciaron el compromiso?.. Ay-

-hace unos 6 meses, mi hijo no me deja hacer nada, asi que no se que tanto hicieron para la boda, solo se que sera en nuestro patio-

-digame.. Ay.. Buzz nunca lo menciono.. Ay.. Mientras estaba en el comando.. ¿Dónde..?- pero Mira no pudo terminar su pregunta, por Nebulo aparecio de pronto entre ellos.

-eh.. ¿adriana hablo de mi?.. Auch-

-Claro, hablo una vez de un tipo y presumido y que parecia que su cara era una piedra- dijo Zeno casi burlandose.

-ese era yo.. Ay.. -nebula no contradijo la respuesta de Zeno, parece que antes se referian asi de el, y esta orgulloso.

-eh.. Señor..- Mira quiso repetir la pregunta, pero Nebula decidio aliarse con los Lightyear para mantener el secreto, y sin que Mira se diera cuenta, le dio una fuerte palmada por la parte trasera a su caballo, lo que resulto ser mala idea, porque el caballo reacciono de manera negativa, y salio a la carrera.

-ups- es lo único que pudo decir Nebula al ver a la pobre chica alejarse a galope, mientras Zeno no le deba importancia, y sonreia tranquilamente.

-¡Mira!- Buster no tenia nada para ir a salvarla, y su caballo con trabajos se mantenia de pie.

-¡AAAAaaaahh!- por suerte para Mira su carrera no duro mucho, porque un lazo aparecio de la nada y atrapo al caballo.-¿ah?-.

-¿esta bien, señorita?- pregunto un vaquero delgado con una insignia de "sherif".

-Yo si.. Pero mi.. Eh.. Gracias- iba a decir "trasero" pero era inapropiado.

-¡hola woody!- saludo Buzz mientras se acercaban de prisa con los demas.

-¡hola vaquero!- saludo jessie.

-Jessie y los lightyear, veo que vienen acompañados-

-Woody, el comandante Nebula, mi antiguo equipo del comando estelar: la princesa Mira Nova, Buster y XR- presento Buzz.

-hola-.

-¡que hay, vaquero!- expreso XR.

-¡que tal! ¿no les importa si los acompaño voy a ver a mi esposa? Esta de turno-

-claro-.

La esposa de Woody es una rubia de ojo pequeños e igual sonrisa, muy linda, y vestida de una forma muy simpatica, a Mira le recordaba esa cancion de "maria tiene un corderito", cuando la vio penso que era una muñeca de tamaño natural, pero era una linda mujer que era la pastora que cuidaba a las ovejas, que eran muchas, y varios turistas se acercaban a acariciarlas.

-¡Bo! ¡cariño!-la llamo woody a orilla de la cerca.

-hola woody- respondio con una melodiosa voz mientras se acercaba.

-mira Buzz tiene visitas-

-mucho gusto-

Buster y XR saludaron con pena.

-hola- ahora saludo Mira.-¿Qué haces?-

-es mi turno de cuidar las ovejas, ¿adonde van?-

-iremos de compras, para que vayan a mi boda-

-¡de compras! ¿me esperan para ir?- exclamo Bo.

-Ya llegue- aviso una pastorcita que llegaba.

-¡vayamos de compras!-exclamo la esposa de Woody saliendo de la cerca.

-¿no importa si no adelantamos?- pregunto Jessie mientras Bo subia a su caballo.

-pero jes..-

-claro, no hay problema- se adelanto en responder Zeno, a lo que la vaquera, la pastorcita y la guardian se fueron a tienda de ropa.

-¡papa!, Jessie es tu terapeuta, y todavía no ha terminado el tratamiento de hoy no ha terminado- replica Buzz.

-por favor hijo, solo calgamos al menos una hora, y no piensa acompañar a las chicas a escoger su ropa de fiesta ¿ustedes?- pregunto Zeno a los demas hombres del grupo, y todos negaron energeticamente.

-pues.. Esta bien.. - tuvo que aceptar Buzz que el tampoco quiere encerrarse en una tienda de ropa por horas.

Al menos tardaron 45 minutos en llegar al pueblo tranquilamente, y como sospechaban las chicas todavía seguian en la tienda de ropa.

-ya que estamos aquí, deberiamos conseguir ropa para Búster y el comandante nebula- propuso XR.

Aunque no tardaron media hora, las chicas seguian en la tienda.

-sera mejor que vaya registrarnos al hotel, y tu XR..¿XR?- dijo Nebula, buscando al Robot a su alrededor.

-¿entonces.. Quieres que te espere?- XR esta coqueteando con la robot que atiende en la tienda de ropa de hombres.

-¿nadie te esta esperando, guapo?- pregunta la robot muy accesible.

-no.. Vengo so…¡ay!- pero este no termina su frase por que Nebula lo jala fuera de la tienda.

-nos vemos guapo- se despide la robot.

-¡oye!- se quejo XR.

-¡XR ve por nuestras maletas a la casa de Lightyear! ¡ahora!- ordena Nebula.

-ok, ok, ya vengo- dice XR mientras saca sus cohetes y se va volando.

-¡hola chicos!- exclamo Jessie mientras salía con bolsas de compras al igual que las otras.


	6. Chapter 6

En el hotel:

-Vaya dia, estoy cansada- dice Mira mientras ve su ropa nueva.

-aun me parece increible, que no supieramos del papa de buzz hasta hoy, parece un sujeto de delicada salud- expresa Buster.

-Buster, recuerda que siempre buzz que ha sido algo exagerado, yo difo que sobreprotege a su padre, el pobre se ve un poco aburrido- dice XR.

-a mi me parecio muy aburrido, me extraña que nunca supieramos de el- piensa Mira.

-¿saben? El papa de Buzz me recuerda a alguien- dice XR muy pensativo.- pero no importa, tengo que ir a ver a una chica-.

XR se va, dejando pensativa a Mira- ¿sabes Buster? XR tiene razon, el señor Lightyear se parece a alguien, pero no se a quien-.

-lo siento Mira ,pero no me parece haberlo visto antes.-responde Buster mientras se fija en el espejo y ve su nuevo moño de fiesta.

Pero Mira quedo con esa idea al irse a la cama, muy pensativa no se dio cuenta al irse a dormir: estaba en un caballo, pero en otro planeta, ¿Qué estaba buscando? Va que alguien esta sentado en una piedra, era el padre de Buzz "¿señor Lightyear?" pregunta pero el no le responde, parece estar muy fastidiado, ella no logra acercarse, de pronto aparece una gran sombra, la reconoce, es la sombra de Zurg, Mira se horroriza, pero la sombra se desliza hacia Zeno, por alguna razon ella no puede moverse, solo ve como la sombra se acerca hacia Zeno, que al ver a la sombra, sonrie con burla casi macabra, esa sonrisa si la reconoce, es casi identica a la mascara de Zurg, pero antes de poder, un pie le da un pisoton y la sombra se rompe como un espejo, Es Buzz, con su traje de Guardian, para extrañeza de la azul, muy acabado.

-¡ah!- Mira despierta, tarda un rato en acordarse del sueño- que sueño tan raro, por culpa de XR, pero.. El padre de Buzz de verdad se parece a Zurg, ¿Qué estoy diciendo? Si nunca le vi la cara, solo los puedo comprar de tamañao pero..- la princesa interrumpe sus pensamientos al escuchar una voz familiar afuera.

-¡no soy un bebe! ¿Qué tiene que haya estado en una cita a la 1:00 am?- replica XR.

-¡silencio! ¡no pediste permiso para salir!- ese era Nebula.

-¿permiso? ¡estamos de vacaciones!- responde XR molesto.

-¡no contradigas a tu padre, jovencito!- "haber cuando se decide" piensa Mira.

-¡oye! ¿no siempre dices..?-

-¡basta! ¡estas castigado! ¡a la habitacion! ¡ya!- ordena Nebula, ya no escucha A XR replicar, como buen hijo obedece a su "padre". molesto, pero obediente. Eso le causa gracia a Mira, pero esta cansada, y vuelve a dormir.

Por lo menos horas para la boda, Mira se unio a las chicas para arreglar flores, adornos y poner una manta en el patio trasero de los Lightyear, Buzz mantiene a su padre en el sillon, este ha sacado un sillon al jardin, e increíblemente para Buzz, aunque una parte de sus adentros decia que era una actitud hipocrita, Nebula se sentaba tranquilamente con sus padre, tenia que reconocer que le agradece al comandante no haber hecho nada contra Zeno.

-Buzz, cariño, ¿soy yo, o esta un poco serio desde que llegaron tus amigos?- pregunto Jessie acercandose a su futuro esposo en un rato de descanso.

-.. Jessie, tengo que decirte algo- dijo Buzz llevando a un lado a la vaquera.

Mira, por su parte se mantenia ocupada para no pensar en aquel sueño, pero cuando no podia distraer su mente, se quedaba viendo por un rato al señor Zeno lightyear, ahora que lo piensa es :Zeno Z. Lightyear, ¿Qué es la "Z"? ¿sera de Zurg?, tal vez.

-¡Mira!- exclama Bo acercandose.

-¿ah? ¿si?- pregunto.

-¿podrias ser la dama de honor?- pregunto

-¿Qué? ¡pero tu eres la dama de honor!-

-si, y el vestido ya esta listo, pero.. Veraz.. No puedo usarlo, porque.. Jiji, ya no tengo la misma talla- dice casi susurrando y conteniendo la risa.

-¿eh?-

-estoy embarazada, y subi de peso.. Pues..-

-¡¿en serio? ¡felicidades! - exclamo mira abrazandola, los demas presentes las ven como si estuvieran loquitas.

-¿Por qué las mujeres siempre gritan? Pff me recuerdan a adriana..en vez de usar un comunicador, terminaba gritandome del otro lado de la casa- "casa" debio referirse a su imperio, a Nebula le hizo gracia imaginarse adriana gritandole al otro lado de la "mansion".

-¿se esta portando bien, mi dulce suegrito?- quien sabe de donde reaparecio Jessie, pero llego detrás de Zeno, dandole un gran abrazo.

-¿bromeas? Si este chico- señalando a Buzz que tambien reaparecio de quien sabe donde- apenas si me deja moverme-.

-jeje- rie Jessie todavía abrazando al hombre mayor.


	7. Chapter 7

Finalmente el dia de la boda, desgraciadamente Mira no ha podido quitarse esa idea de la cabeza sobre zurg y zeno, algo dentro de ella le exigia saber algo mas del hombre mayor. Y no lograba apagar esa ansiedad. -Mira, te estas atrasando, ¿quieres que te ayude con tu cabello?- pregunta Bo, cuando termina de ponerse un adorno de flor en su cabello.

-¿eh? ¿Qué?, oh cielos, tienes razon, estoy muy distraida-

-no te preocupes seguro son los nervios, muy pocas mujeres tienen la responsabilidad de la dama de honor, pero no es tanto solo sostienes el ramo, es todo- Bo le hace un sencillo y lindo arreglo rapido.

-wow, de verdad eres buena, no me dijiste, ¿como se lo tomo Woody?-

-esta muy emocionado, no durmio la primera noche, porque ya hizo la cuna.. ¿puedes creerlo?- relato Bo.

-awww, que dulce- entra una mujer regordeta, la madre de jessie, gustaba de hacer pastelillos y regalarlos, pero hoy estaba apurada.

-¿Qué les pasa? ¿acaso quieren que mi Jessie llegue tarde al altar? ¿estan listas o no?-

-¡listas!- exclamaron Bo y Jessie antes de estresar a la madre de la novia.

La boda fue totalmente normal, excepto porque cuando termino el padre, de parte de la novia algunos sacaron pistolas ruidosas (hacian ruido como pistolas, pero no tienen balas), y Buster tuvo el placer de conocer a otros Lightyear, de parte del novio, aunque reducido grupo. Quienes a petición del novio se aseguraban que el padre no tuviera exaltaciones, pero los exaltados fueron ellos cuando los parientes de la novia echaron las pistolas, pero Zeno apenas si parpadeo. Aunque esta feliz por buzz, seguia aburrido. Todos lo Jens invitaron a los lightyear a bailar, y ambas familias parecian tener pies izquierdos, Buzz estaba al pendiente de que su padre no excediera sus carcajadas "no seas aguafiestas" le decian, finalmente Zeno se levanto por que se le antojo ir al baño, Mira no puedo evitarlo, lo siguio.

Pero una vez dentro de la casa, empezo acobardarse a pesar que veia que el ya iba para la puerta del baño, pero el señor se detuvo.

-Zeno Zurg Lightyear- dijo el hombre.

-¿qu.. Que?- Mira solo lo veia de espalda.

-Mi nombre completo en Zeno Zurg Lightyear, apuesto que ya lo sospechabas ¿o no?- finalmente le dio la cara, tenia una mirada desafiante.

-tu.. Tu.. Eres..-

-el emperador Zurg- responde Zeno frunciendo el ceño.

Mira reacciono, se fue corriendo al cuarto donde se cambio, por las dudas, trajo su guante con laser y salio con el guante puesto, pero Zurg ya no estaba donde lo dejo, pero ve que la puerta de adelante esta abierta, sale corriendo, Zeno esta caminando hacia el bosque que habia al lado del camino, Mira lo sigue, este no va lejos, de hecho no se aleja de la casa, pero estan lo suficientemente lejos de la casa Lightyear para que no escuchar la fiesta. Mira se pone en defensa al ver que Zurg tiene su antigua arma.

-¡Zurg! ¿Qué le hiciste a Buzz? Seguro que lo tienes manipulado, para cubrirte-

-¿eso crees? ¿Por qué no se lo preguntas? ¡el gran Buzz Lightyear manipulado por el Emperador Zurg! ¿Quién te va a creer?- Mira sabia que era posible, sin embargo era Buzz, y tenia razon, ni ella misma lo creia.

-me di cuenta que sospechabas, porque sentia tu mirada, años de experiencia, aprendi a leer las miradas, ¿Qué vas hacer ahora?- dice mientras levanta su arma.

-te pondre como debes estar ¡muerto!- Mira dispara, su laser, Zurg no dispara, esquiva fácilmente los rayos, sin moverse de su lugar.

-¡ah!- si primero esta asombrado por la facilidad de movimiento del anciano, no tarda en horrorizarse al ver que se extiende el fuego detrás de Zurg- ups- evidentemente fue su culpa con su rayo laser.

-¡vamonos!- exclama Zurg, soltando su arma y empujando a Mira fuera, pero el viento no les favorece, alimenta el fuego y crece monstruosamente, desgraciadamente Mira y Zeno caen por la raiz salida de un arbol, el fuego les cierra el camino, estan atrapados -¡supongo que no trajiste tus alitas! ¿verdad?- pregunto el ex emperador a la desespera.

-¡no!- respondio Mira, no tuvo mas alternativa que agarrarse de Zurg como una unica ancla de salvacion, pero no veia como escapar, ella traspasa objetos, no fuego.

De pronto, escucharon un ruido que solo pudieron identificar como los propulsores de un guardian espacial, un fuerte viento arriba de ellos, bajo un pequeño robot, con la fuerza de sus cohetes alejo lo suficiente el fuego para que ellos se agarren de el y logran salir y los regresa al menos unos metros de la casa. -¡¿estan bien?- pregunto XR. Mira y Zurg respiraba con dificultad por el humo inhalado. -¡no se preocupen KF fue por ayuda!-

-¿qu-cof cof quien?- logro preguntar Mira.

-¡PAPA!- Buzz llega a toda prisa, con los invitados detrás y una roboot de color rosa. Mira a su padres, a Mira y el fuego que se consume en el bosque- ¡¿Qué ha pasado?-

-¡Rapido! ¡llamen a los bomberos!- exclamo Jessie a sus parientes, uno saco un celular.

Nebula y Buzz sientan a Zeno, Mira ya empieza a respirar con normalidad.

-¿esta bien, papa?.. ¿papa?.. O.. oye..- Buzz levanta su cara, esta despierto pero parecia tener la mirada perdida, y todavía respiraba con dificultad.

-¡¿Buzz?- Jessie se acerco y exclamo asustada ante la condicion de su suegro- ¡tio albert! ¡ven!- el mencionado se acerco deprisa.

-¡no se ve bien! ¡prendan la carroza! ¡hay que llevarlo al hospital!- exclamo el hombre, y para sopresa de los Lightyear y los guardianes, la carroza sufrio una transformacion, ahora era un nave voladora, tipo ambulancia.

.¿Qué no decian que no tenian tecnologia?- pregunto XR a la robot, de seguro una invitada suya.

-tenemos tecnologia de emergencia, asi como el hospital, con ese tipo de cosas se necesita lo mejor- respondio KF.

-vamos muchacha- algunos levantaron a Mira y tambien la subieron.

Solo buzz subio, y asi iniciaron el camino al hospital, entonces se fijo -¡Mira! ¿Qué haces con tu guante laser?- pregunto, pero la chica no pudo responder, por que cayo como dormida sobre la camilla que se le asigno. Buzz no le conmovio eso, saco un viejo celular y llamo- búster quiero que hagas algo.. Investiga que provoco el incendio-.


	8. Chapter 8

Mira desperto, un poco sobresaltada- ¡ah!.. ¿Dónde..?- vio a su alrededor, pronto identifico el cuarto de un hospital, y ahí estaba Nebula y sus amigos.

-Mira, ya despertaste- se acerco Buster.

-Cielos, eso fue tremendo- recordo el incendio y a zurg- chicos, tienen que saber..-

-¡silencio, Mira!- ordeno Nebula.

-¿Qué?-

-lo siento, guardiana, pero tienes problemas, ya sabemos que provocaste el incendio, y Buzz, bueno basta con decirte que esta muy molesto.. Ay.. ¿Qué hiciste, mira?-

-¡pero el es..!-

-un hombre viejo y delicado, ¿no lo estuvo repitiendo Lightyear todo el tiempo? ¡Zeno no debia alterarse por ningun motivo! ¡y tu, quien sabe como! ¡termino por inhalar humo y su corazon se acelero! ¡cielos, Mira! ¡ahora tengo que cuidar que Buzz no se desquite contigo!- exclamo a la desespera Nebula.

-¿conmigo? ¡pero si el y yo pelea…! -Mira se da cuenta que no tiene excusa, si buzz investigo, es obvio que ya sabe que el fuego lo provoco su rayo laser, y no el arma de zurg, ¿Por qué no le disparo?. -estoy confundida-

-ay.. Yo.. Te explicare despues, vamos chicos, recuerden que el doctor no dio tiempo limite. Salieron, XR y Buster miran con preocupacion a su amiga antes de salir.

Mira nota que hay movimiento afuera, algo debil pero se pone una bata del hospital, empieza a traspasar paredes, asi los sigue, y se mantiene oculta en un cuarto vacio, atraves de la ventana, ve a Buzz y a Jessie todavía con sus trajes de la boda, Buzz parece terriblemente aconjogado, esta inclinado hacia delante, y jessie trata de tranquilizarlo con masajes en su espalda. Un doctor llega.

-¿Cómo esta, doctor?- pregunta Buzz casi dando un salto de su silla.

-fuera de peligro, pero no estable, hizo un esfuerzo al tratar de levantarse, gracias por obligarlo a quedarse en la cama, Jessie, tal vez no estaba aun en sus 5 sentidos, le hace bien dormir ahora, seguiremos observando.- dice el doctor retirándose.

Nadie dice nada, Jessie, pone su mano sobre el hombro de su esposo, asi estan un minuto, Mira decide regresar a su cuarto, pero de pronto en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Buzz da media vuelta camino rapido hacia la puerta del cuarto donde esta mira, pero no entra, sabe que esta a oscuras que no la puede ver, pero..

-te voy a pedir, Mira, que te vayas- dice Buzz, muy enojado.

Mira no se queda, corre de regreso a su habitacion, XR la alcanza, pero para cuidar la puerta, por que de verdad Buzz esta muy enojado. Mira rapidamense te cambia, le trajeron sus cosas del hotel, con sus poderes sale del hospital, aun contrariado, se da cuenta que cometio un gran error, siempre mete la pata, lo sabe, y siempre se lo han perdonado, pero no habia forma para disculpar esto. Ya llego a estacion del transportador.

-¡Ea, tiro al blanco!- escucha una voz conocida, y de la nada una cuerda la atrapa, pero por suerte no arrastra, da la vuelta y ve que es Jessie que llega en caballo, y aun tiene su vestido de Novia. Mira no podia mover los brazos para limpiar sus lagrimas. -tranquila, tranquila, no vengo que gritarte ni nada de eso- dice mientras le quita la cuerda.

-ah.. ¿n.. no?-

-no, vengo a decirte.. Umm. Bueno.. ¿zeno te debe una disculpa o tu a el?- pregunta con duda.

-creo que yo a el..-

-pues, el dice que todo esta bien, no hay problema, dice que te provoco porque estaba aburrido, lo se, que tonteria, escucha, yo se del oscuro pasado de mi suegro, Buzz me lo conto,-Mira escucha sorprendida- te entiendo, Nebula te explicara la historia completa despues, pero te juro, con el corazon en la mano, que Zeno ya no es Zurg, ya no tiene las fuerza de antes, y Buzz no le quitara los ojos de encima por todo lo que le quede de vida, por que el no dejara que se vaya de su lado- dice Jessie. Mira sigue incredula, pero el Buzz que la ahora Señora Lightyear describia si es el que ella conoce.

Finalmente sonrie con tranquilidad- esta bien, Jessie, gracias por decirme esto, que tu y Buzz sean felices- le da un abrazo, y por fin sube al transportador.

En pocas horas el Doctor le da el visto bueno a Zeno, quien al despertar lo primero que recibe es un fuerte abrazo de su hijo y unos besos de su nuera y piensa "parecen niños".

Horas mas tarde Nebula, XR y Buster esperan el transportador, Zeno con su familia van a despedirlos, y KF se despide de XR e intermbian e-mails.

Unas horas mas, Nebula finalmente le explica todo a Mira, quien ya no tiene la suficiente confianza de antes y anuncia su retiro.

el fin.. por ahora.


End file.
